Knight in Shining Armor, NOT!
by Candyland
Summary: [Twopart fic] Tomoyo has a very, VERY bizarre dream. But never fear, Tomoyo, for Eriol, your white knight, will save you...right?
1. The First Dream

**Author's Notes: **F-sharp and B-flat (which is a diminished fourth when it's a first space F and middle line B…damn Music Theory…Jerry, I think I hate you.)

**Other Author's Notes: **G-sharp (enharmonically, A-flat). Jerry is my Music Theory professor.

**Would the REAL Author's Notes Please Stand Up: **Okay, enough goofing off, lol. Onto the actual fic! Heeheehee…I like this one. There's quite a bit of music terminology in here, which I will attempt to explain as best I can so the story will hopefully make more sense. This is based on a dream one of my friends had, believe it or not. Hahaha. I hope you think it's funny, because I thought it was hilarious.

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Blah.

Sharp-looks like a number sign (#), it raises a note one half step

Flat-looks kind of like a lower-case B (b), it lowers a note one half step. Flats and sharps together are known as _accidentals._

Treble clef-the highest of the clefs. If you look at a piano piece, it's the top line. It looks kind of like a big, loopy cursive 'S' with a tail sticking straight down.

C clefs-stupid clefs. There are four of them. I hate them all, except for the alto clef ^_^

**Knight in Shining Armor…NOT!**

One pleasant evening, Daidouji Tomoyo retired to bed. It had been a long day; there had been a long, particularly grueling choral rehearsal that afternoon. It was necessary, as they had a huge competition coming up, but all the practice was taking its toll, and Tomoyo was more than ready for a good night's sleep. She was exhausted.

She wished her mother and the household employees a good night, and headed for her room. Once there, she snuggled into bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost the instant her head touched the pillow, hearing choral pieces such as _Te Deum and __Dona Nobis Pacem floating through the air around her._

And she tumbled into Dreamland, still hearing Handel's _Hallelujah Chorus dancing about her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in the school choir room, wearing her blue, white, and red school uniform. With the sole exception of herself, the room was empty. Or so it seemed.

"Daidouji-san!" a familiar voice barked.

She whirled in time to see her choral director standing beside the piano, with one arm reared back. There was something large and black clutched in her teacher's hand, and a large stack of similar black things piled on the floor and piano around her. Then her director hauled back and threw the object at her.

Tomoyo held her arms up in front of her face to protect herself from the barrage of…

Flats?

She looked down, and sure enough, what looked like a large, black flat-symbol was on the ground on her feet. Beside it was a number sign—a sharp.

Her choir director was pelting her with accidentals?

What in the world…

Music floated around her; she recognized the tune as the solo part from the first movement of Vaughn's _Dona Nobis Pacem, _a solo she herself had been perfecting for the performance.

"What's that interval, Daidouji-san?" her teacher laughed maniacally.

Tomoyo's mind raced. What was going on? How on Earth was she supposed to tell the difference between a perfect fifth and an octave if she was busily dodging flying flats, shooting sharps, and airborne naturals? It wasn't possible!

The sound of galloping footsteps reached her ears, and she spun around. If this was a dream, then that meant she would be rescued, right? By a knight in shining armor riding a fearless and noble steed, she hoped! Hey, it was her dream, and she could be saved by whoever she damn well wanted.

But unfortunately for Tomoyo, it didn't quite work out that way. Her white knight came riding into the choir room through the open door.

It was Hiiragiziwa Eriol.

Except he wasn't wearing shining armor. He was wearing his school uniform.

And his fearless and noble steed was…a treble clef?

The lance under his arm? A quarter note.

Her knight was in a school uniform, riding a treble clef and brandishing a music note as his weapon. Tomoyo sweatdropped, and sweatdropped hard.

Eriol smirked at her, that sly little half-smile that never failed to drive Li up a wall. Then he bowed his head and proudly declared, "I'm your knight in shining armor!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped again.

He moved in front of her, brandishing his long, black quarter note at the choir teacher, who was holding a flat in one hand and a sharp in the other, preparing to launch another aerial accidental assault (alliteration!). "Have at you!"

And a fight of sorts began. Eriol wielded his note, and the director chucked flats and sharps with almost deadly accuracy. It was a solid, even fight.

Tomoyo was standing by the window, watching this struggle, trying to decide whether to laugh, cry, or run screaming from the room. Eventually, she opted for the only real option: she ran screaming.

But there was no floor outside the door, and instead of heading towards the stairs, she fell down into one of those bottomless black voids that tend to pop up in people's dreams. And as she tumbled downwards, she heard a sound around her. A beeping noise…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Perfect unison…" Tomoyo murmured, shrugging herself awake. Then she glanced around, and realized that the beeping was her alarm clock. It was time to wake up for school.

Groaning, she hit the button to make that infernal beeping noise stop, and clambored out of bed and into a clean uniform. The last thing she wanted to do was go to school and sit through music and choir, but there really wasn't a choice.

The normal school day was relatively uneventful. Tomoyo had actually managed to forget her bizarre dream by the end of first period, although she did give Hiiragiziwa-kun a very sharp, very severe order to stay out of her dreams from then on, or else.

Needless to say, Eriol didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but opted not to argue, fearing for his safety if he asked. Poor Hiiragiziwa.

Before she realized it, though, it was time for the dreaded choir rehearsal, and her dream came rushing back to her. She dropped into her seat, as the director came into the room.

"We're going to do a little Theory today," the teacher said with a smile; she stepped behind the piano and sounded two notes in melodic succession. "Daidouji-san, would you name this interval?"

Tomoyo fainted, still hearing strains of _Dona Nobis Pacem _wafting around her.

AN: Wow, that turned out weirder than I thought it would. Huh…if you don't understand a word of this, I will completely understand. I've just been doing music stuff since I was, like, in kindergarten, so reading music and stuff like that is as easy for me as reading words. I'm sorry if you don't get it. But it was fun to write! Heehee…thanks for reading, even if you didn't get it. Wuvs!

Oh yeah, and if you feel this irresistable urge to flame, remember that I totally disregard anonymous flames, and quite frankly, I'll probably just use the flames to keep warm. It's a week 'till Christmas as I type this, we had more snow yesterday, and it's just really freakin' cold here. Thanks ^_^


	2. The Second Dream

**AN: **My friend had another installation of this dream, so naturally I had to continue it ^_^ Heehee. I think this might be a little easier to understand for all non-music people out there. Less terminology, ya know? Definitions are in the first chapter, so it's all good (I hope!)

On we go. Like the first chapter, this will be short. I don't own CCS.

**The Second Dream**

Music was a big part of Daidouji Tomoyo's life. After all, she was one of the school choir's star members, having performed numerous solos with them. She had received much acclaim for her talents.

But sometimes, Tomoyo's music would, shall we say, annoy her. It had even gone so far as to take over her dreams, giving her some of the most bizarre nighttime visions she had ever heard of.

But that was the last thing on her mind tonight, as she tumbled into the nice, warm comfort of her nice, warm bed. It was late, and she had been busily doing homework. And now she was just flat out tired. That pillow had never looked so inviting.

Tomoyo was asleep the instant her head touched the pillowcase. And as had happened before, she was in for one of the most insane dreams imaginable…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's Dream-Self appeared in the music room at the school, wearing her school uniform.

She frowned. Hadn't she had a dream before that had started off something like this?

As if in answer to her unspoken query, she heard a sound remarkably like a horse's hoofbeats. But that was strange. Why in the world would she be hearing a horse's hooves clicking along the tile floor of the hallway outside the music room in the middle of her school?

A few seconds later, she was confronted with the source of the noise.

Hiiragizawa Eriol came galloping into the room, astride an enormous silver treble clef. From atop this bizarre perch, he looked down at her, and grinned broadly. "I'm here. I can save you now."

He reached out to her. At a loss for what else to do, Tomoyo accepted the proffered hand, and allowed herself to be swung up behind him on the—er, mount of sorts. It reared back, letting out a high pitched whinny, just like a horse's, and broke into a gallop.

Heading towards the window.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream—ah, screw it! _Tomoyo decided. "Stop!"

But at the moment she screamed, the treble clef jumped. Tomoyo closed her eyes and braced for the certain impact. But to her amazement, the large musical symbol went right _through_ the wall.

However, there was another surprise. Instead of being outside, hovering over and/or plummeting towards the school yard and the fields, they were now staring out over what looked like a page of music. The notes loomed ahead of them, like stepping stones across a stream. And somehow, instinctively, Tomoyo knew that they needed to get to the other side.

"Shall we?" Eriol asked over his shoulder, though she sensed it wasn't really a question. It was more of a courtesy, like offering a convicted criminal his choice of last meal before his execution.

Without waiting for her reply, he spurred their mount onwards. Tomoyo wrapped her arms tightly around Eriol's waist and held on for dear life. Had this been a little less freaky, she would have found that position quite enjoyable, but no matter. They landed on the first music note. Actually, it was a stack of music notes—a chord. And to her amazement,, it sounded as they landed on it. She could hear the music.

There was no hesitation. The silver treble clef jumped promptly to the next chord, and it sounded as well. And so they leapt across the page, jumping from chord to chord like that little bouncy ball on the captions of sing-a-long tapes. And each chord rang out loud and clear.

Suddenly, Tomoyo realized she recognized the melody. It was Beethoven's Fifth, probably the most famous perfect fourth interval in the history of music. Only one of the most well-known pieces of classical music in the world. It was plastered across her Dreamscape.

_Only I could dream up something this nerdy, _Tomoyo thought to herself. Then she realized they were almost to the other side of the page. Three more notes to go. Two more. One. And that was the end of the music line. But Eriol kept going, and they jumped right off, into a seemingly endless void of darkness.

Tomoyo screamed and tightened her grip on Eriol's waist. But suddenly, she found her arms were closing around nothing but empty air, and she tumbled downwards alone. Both Eriol and their fearless steed had simply vanished. With a shriek, she closed her eyes and waited for impact.

But nothing hit. She opened her eyes, and looked around. The darkness was still there, completely impenetrable to her eyes, but she had the distinct impression that she was floating. It was all so strange.

Then a faint light shone ahead of her. It broke through the blackness, first as just a glow, but then it took a form. A distinctly human form that slowly molded and solidified into someone she knew well.

Eriol.

Shirtless.

For reasons she couldn't quite grasp, she reached one hand towards him. And she managed to ignore the part of her psyche that was screaming HOT DAMN at the sight of the sorceror's bare torso. She was so close. Mere inches until she would touch him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's eyes flew open. She was back in her bed, safe in her room. It was dark, but not total darkness. She had survived another one of those dreams.

She took a deep breath before she realized something odd.

One of her arms was stretched into the air, her fingers outstretched, as though she had been trying to touch something just out of reach. But what in the world…

With a shock of realization, Tomoyo sat up in bed and screamed, "HIIRAGIZAWA! STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!"

Across town, in a decidedly large house, a certain blue-haired young sorceror looked up and turned his gaze out the window. "I sense a disturbance in the force…"


End file.
